Flirty Skirty
Flirty Skirty was a heavyweight robot that competed in Series 2 of Robot Wars, reaching the Arena stage. The team also entered Series 3 with Miss Ile and represented the Police in Extreme 1 with Shockwave. Design Box-shaped, with yellow and black stripes, Flirty Skirty had an angle iron and aluminium chassis with a bodyshell made using material from a minibus, and was driven by two wheels powered by Volvo windscreen wiper motors. The motors, however, were not a perfect match for each other, and ran at slightly different speeds, causing driving problems. They also lacked power, giving Flirty Skirty a very slow top speed of just 2mph. Its main weapon was a compressed air pneumatic skirt on all four sides of the robot, which raised and lowered and was capable of lifting other robots. It narrowly weighed over then Heavyweight Limit. Robot History Series 2 Flirty Skirty competed in Heat L, the final heat of the Second Wars. In the Gauntlet, Flirty Skirty chose the Sentinel route and slowly drove down it. It was held up by the arena spike, but managed to get past the Sentinel's spike, but was too slow to get past before the Sentinel moved and pushed Flirty Skirty behind it, a position where the team couldn't see their robot. It lowered its skirts, but this did not help when Sir Killalot came in, lifted it up, and dropped it in the pit. This was, however, more than enough to get through to the Sumo trial, where Flirty Skirty faced Dead Metal. It used spikes attached to the skirts to try and dig in to the Sumo platform, but Dead Metal backed off and rammed with enough force to overcome the grip they provided and pushed Flirty Skirty off. The spikes kept it on long enough to qualify for the arena though, where Flirty Skirty was drawn against Havoc. Havoc was considerably faster, and drove straight at Flirty Skirty twice before pushing it towards the PPZ. Flirty Skirty lifted its skirts, but this only lifted the front of Havoc up, and the drive wheels continued pushing Flirty Skirty into Sir Killalot. Sir Killalot got underneath Flirty Skirty's bodyshell with his lance, breaking the mountings and lifting the shell off by pushing the lance through the frame, before pushing the 'naked' Flirty Skirty towards the flame pit. Cease was called before it got there, but Flirty Skirty was deemed immobilised and eliminated. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Flirty Skirty's successful Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record Trivia *Flirty Skirty was the first robot in Robot Wars ever to use side skirts. **It was also the only robot to use side skirts as a weapon instead of as a defensive feature. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Staffordshire Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots that only progressed in the Gauntlet or Trials Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 2 Category:Robots that wore side skirts